Extended Verses
by Volixagarde
Summary: "The Wish" and "Dopplegangland" are two of my favorite episodes. The one thing I really love is the alternate universe, and I wish we could see more. That's why I'm doing this. I want to expand on this world. Each of these stories are connected, but not necessarily in order. Each story is individually rated. Warning: Contains a lot of dark themes, particularly rape and death.
1. Chapter 1

" **The Wish" and "Dopplegangland" are two of my favorite episodes. The one thing I really love is the alternate universe, and I wish we could see more. That's why I'm doing this. I want to expand on this world. Each of these stories are connected, but not necessarily in order.**

First, we need to establish a timeline. In order to keep this timeline consistent, I'll be giving each chapter a date. I will also use air dates as a loose guideline.

-March 10th, 1997: The Master's attempt at the Harvest is a failure, not due to Buffy, but due to Angel helping Giles to stop it.

-June 2nd, 1997: As school is ending, there is a slight increase in vampire sightings.

-September 29th, 1997: A new group of vampires is seen through town, but they disappear quite quickly. Citizens are relieved and continue business as usual.

-May 19th, 1998: The Master rises, and there is a large wave of vampire attacks, resulting in many deaths. People stay indoors as much as possible.

-September 29th, 1998: The roster for this year's school year is rather small compared to other years due to vampires. Curfews are put into place.

-December 8th, 1998: The Master's plan of industrialization of human blood is a success. Buffy also arrives.

So, that's our timeline. Not much is filled in yet, I know. The rest will be filled in with stories.

Also, if you'd like, feel free to send in ideas.

Let's begin!

Chapter 1

Rating: T

Possible Triggers: Major Character Death

Date: May 20th, 1998

"Xander's dead," Willow said. The last few hours had been a blur of running and fighting and screaming. She leaned back against the wall and sobbed. "He's dead, Angel,"

"I know," Angel sighed, sitting down next to her and holding her hand.

"I couldn't save him," Willow cried.

"No one could. He was attacked by 5 at once,"

"I could have at least tried,"

"Hey. That's not important right now. I don't mean to be callous, but right now we have to focus on self preservation," Angel said, kissing her forehead. "It's day time, so we should be safe here,"

The two had fled to Angel's underground apartment. It's where they were headed when they lost Xander.

"I'm scared, Angel," Willow sobbed.

"Me too," Angel said, allowing himself to cry as well. "Me too. I don't want to lose you,"

"I never even got to tell him how I felt," Willow said. "I never got to tell him I loved him,"

"I'm sorry," Angel said. "Hey. We need to sleep. I'll take first watch,"

"Can I stay with you?" Willow asked. "I don't want to be alone,"

"Alright,"

Willow scooted and leaned against Angel's shoulder."I don't want to lose you. You know that, right?"

"I know,"

"Good," Willow said. She started crying again until she fell asleep.

Xander's dead.

0-0-0-0-0

"Let's run back to my house. I'm sure I can convince my mom to let you stay," Willow said.

"Good call. Vamps can't get into houses,"

"Let's go home then," Willow said. She wasn't feeling good in the slightest, but she was slightly better, and she knew she had to survive. For Xander. "I think this sweater is pretty well ruined," She looked down at her torn pink sweater, which was now covered in dirt and blood.

"How far is it?" Angel asked.

"10 blocks,"

"We can make it, hopefully," Willow said.

"We can. We'll make it," Angel said.

"Then let's go,"

The two exited the apartment and the sewers. The coast was clear, so they down the street. The sun had just set, so there wouldn't be as many vampires out yet.

They turned a corner, and there was a large pack of vampires about a block away. They could easily smell the humanity of Willow, and they quickly charged.

"Over here!" A chillingly familiar voice called out behind them. They turned and saw Xander standing there. "I can get you guys to safety!"

Willow knew the instant she saw him that he was a vampire, even if he didn't have his game face on.

"Don't trust him," Angel said, vamping up and handing Willow a stake.

"I know," Willow said, taking a deep breath.

"Willow!" Xander called out. He didn't sound menacing. He didn't sound dangerous. He just sounded like Xander.

"It's not him," Willow repeated, turning to the mass of vampires and staking them one by one.

Willow and Angel were forced backwards by the vampires, closer to the vampire Xander.

"Willow, I need to tell you something!" Xander said. "Something important!"

"Don't listen to a word he says," Angel reminded her.

"I know!" Willow said.

"Willow! I love you!" Xander yelled.

Those were the words that Willow had wanted to hear for years.

And then she knew she couldn't live without him.

She knew it wasn't the real Xander, she knew it. But she figured she was probably going to die soon, possibly that night on her way home.

She dropped her stake and ran towards him, ignoring Angel's desperate cries.

This version of Xander was a lie, but it was a beautiful one. One she'd rather believe as she embraced him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rating: K

Possible Triggers: Implied Character Death

Date: October 15th, 1998

Tara walked the halls of Sunnydale High, searching for the library. The map she had with her wasn't helping, either.

"Hello," A woman smirked, walking in front of her.

"Wh-who are you?" Tara stuttered.

"Bored now," the woman sighed, putting on her vampiric gameface.

"Get away from her," A short boy said, stepping in between them and putting a cross to her face, causing her to flee temporarily. "Let's go," He said, walking and motioning for Tara to follow.

"What's g-going on?" Tara asked.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time," the boy said. "I'm Jonathan,"

"Oh, umm, where's the library?" Tara asked. "And I'm Tara,"

"Here, I'll take you. You'll be safe," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Tara said.

When they arrived at the library, Oz sighed with relief. "You found her. Is she hurt?"

"She's fine, but I don't think she knows," Jonathan said.

"Knows what?" Tara asked.

"I'll go get Giles," Jonathan sighed, going into his office.

Oz reassured Tara that everything would be alright, and Tara smiled slightly.

"Ah, yes, Jonathan. I assume you want me to talk to the new girl?" Giles said, polishing his glasses.

"Yeah," Jeremy, another white coat, said, walking in with Jonathan.

"Very well," Giles said, standing up. "Oh, and Jonathan, I think Andrew needs to talk to you,"

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure, but I believe something is very wrong with him. He's in the upper part of the library somewhere,"

"Don't go," Tara said.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be right back," Jonathan said, leaving the office and going up to the upper level of the library. He found Andrew curled up behind a bookcase.

"What's up?" Jonathan asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Warren was staying at our house to study with Tucker last night, and they snuck out past curfew and never came back," Andrew said, trying to stifle crying. "I think they died. Neither of them are here today,"

"Oh," Jonathan said, sitting next to him. "Maybe they aren't. Maybe they're just holed up somewhere,"

"Do you ever get that feeling that something horrible happened?" Andrew said. "I have that,"

"Oh," Jonathan sighed

Meanwhile, the group was explaining things to Tara.

"So, that vampire I en-encountered," Tara said.

"That was Willow. She's rather infamous around here," Jonathan said.

"Her and her boyfriend Xander practically run the town," Oz says.

"And you g-guys fight them?"

"We try," Jonathan says.

"I-I can help," Tara says. "I'm learning magic,"

"Me too. And we could use all the magic we can get," Jonathan smiles.

"Maybe we can pr-practice together," Tara smiles back.

The bell rings, dismissing the students to their next class.

"What class do you have?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh, biology," Tara smiles.

"Me too," Jonathan says.

"And me," Oz says.

"Let's go then," Tara says. She could tell this was going to be a beautiful friendship.

 **Hey, I know, I know. That was super short. Probably the next few will be. Who knows, maybe this'll all be drabbles and short stories. To be honest, I have a feeling that if these three ever really met, they'd end up being friends.**

 **So of course, at least one will end up dying, as these stories go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rated: T

Possible Triggers: Character Death

Date: October 15th, 1998

Andrew sat alone in his room. He laid back on his bed and exhaled deeply.

His brother was probably dead, and so was Warren.

The fading sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating Andrew's face as he started to cry again. He stayed like this until the sun went down, leaving his room dark.

Sighing, he sat back up.

Tucker was dead. Warren was-

There was a soft rapt at the window. Andrew looked up, startled, and see saw a figure. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Warren.

"It's about Tucker," Warren said.

Andrew got up and opened the window.

"What about Tucker?" Andrew said.

"Hold on, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah," Andrew said, moving back and letting Warren in.

"He didn't make it," Warren sighed as he climbed through the window. "We got attacked, and he didn't make it. I had to hide all day before escaping,"

"Oh Yoda," Andrew said, sitting back on his bed.

"I wanted to tell you in person," Warren said.

"Then why didn't you come in through the front door?" Andrew said.

"Tried. Locked,"

"Oh. Right," Andrew sighed.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," Warren said, sitting next to him.

"Why the hell did you guys sneak out anyway?" Andrew said, starting to cry.

"Thrill factor. We were being stupid," Warren said, shaking his head. "Didn't think either of us would die,"

"Idiots," Andrew cried, leaning against Warren's shoulder.

"I know," Warren sighed. He looked down at Andrew and slightly smiled. He cupped the younger boy's face in his hands and kissed him softly.

"Warren?" Andrew asked, opening his eyes as the kiss broke.

"I wanted to do that with you. At least once," Warren said. "Faced with near death and all, makes you not want to wait for stuff to happen,"

"Warren…"

"Sorry. I should go," Warren said, standing up. "Not a good time,"

"Wait," Andrew said, grabbing his hand. "You can't go out there again. It's dark. You can stay the night,"

"Okay," Warren smiled.

"And for the record, you can totally kiss me again," Andrew said, smiling in between tears.

"Good," Warren straddled Andrew's lap and kissed him deeply. He subtly pushed him down and kissed him harder.

As Warren's kisses moved from Andrew's lips to his neck, he sighed. This is really all he'd ever wanted.

At least that's what he was think until he felt a sharp pain in his neck, like two needles.

"Warren!" Andrew cried out, desperately trying to push him away. But Warren was too strong.

Warren clapped a hand to Andrew's mouth. "Hush. Now, there are two ways this can end," He removed his fans from Andrew's neck, still wearing his game face. "One, I just kill you right here. Or two, I turn you,"

Andrew found himself reaching for a stake, but the one on his bedside table was too far away. Besides, this was Warren Mears. His older brother's best friend, and more importantly, the boy he'd been in love with since eighth grade. Could he really kill him?

"What'll it be?" Warren smirked, removing his hand from Andrew's mouth. "To be honest, being a vampire isn't so bad. You never age, never get sick. Unlimited stamina, in every sense," He teasingly licked at the wound on Andrew's neck. "And we could be together. Forever. I know that's what you want, and you know it too,"

Andrew saw no way out of this.

"Turn me," Andrew begged. "Please,"

"Good boy," Warren said as he sunk his teeth back into Andrew's neck. Once he felt Andrew nearly die, he slashed his own wrist and forced it on to Andrew's mouth.

Andrew's body took over as he greedily drunk from Warren, and then promptly died.

Warren smirked and ran a finger along Andrew's neck, knowing it wouldn't be long before he came back. He licked the sweet, delicious blood off of his finger.

He could smell the younger boy's mother upstairs, deeply asleep, and he momentarily considered taking her for himself. In fact, he almost did until he remember Andrew would need a meal for when he woke up.

Warren got up and looked around the room. He'd been in here a few times, but never for long. He skimmed his fingers over Andrew's extensive comic book collection. Thinking of no better way to entertain himself, he grabbed one and started reading.

Andrew woke up a couple hours later. "Hey Warren," He smirked.

"Hey yourself," Warre smirked back, standing up.

"Thanks for turning me, man," Andrew said, standing up and kissing him.

"With pleasure," Warren said. "You hungry?"

"Very," Andrew purred.

"Good, because there's a nice warm meal sleeping upstairs,"

"You want me to kill my own mother?" Andrew said. For a moment, Warren was worried that Andrew had retained his mortal relationships. That he hadn't changed. Andrew smirked and put on his game face. "With pleasure,"

The two walked up the stairs, not caring if they woke her up or not. They pushed into her bedroom, and she was still asleep.

"Mom," Andrew said, shaking her shoulder.

"Yes, dear?" His mother asked groggily, just barely opening her eyes.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," He sing-songed, pulling her up by the collar of her nightgown and sinking his fangs into her throat, causing her to scream in anguish. He drained her of every drop of blood he could before carelessly dropping her body.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you," Warren said, clearly impressed as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Andrew grinned, walking up and kissing him.

"So, first kill. How was it?"

"She tasted old," Andrew whined. "Like stale bread,"

"Let's go back to the Bronze then," Warren said, pulling Andrew close by his belt loops. "We'll get you a nice, fresh virgin,"

"Sounds delicious," Andrew said, pulling away and bouncing down the stairs.

 **Alrighty! I actually wrote a lot of this by hand. Only real difference is that I made Andrew slightly more sadistic in the slaughter of his mother. In all honestly, I feel like given enough time, Vamp Warren could be the next Angelus, with Vamp Andrew being his Spike. (If you really look at Spike and Andrew's stories within the actual Buffy canon, you can really see how similar they are.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have like 3 more chapters hand written for this but i'm too lazy to type them. Sorry, guys. AND BUILD GOD, THEN WE'LL TALK/WHAT A WONDERFUL CARICATURE OF INTIMACY IS STILL GO!**

Chapter 4

Rated: T

Possible Triggers: Death, Implied Rape, Attempted Rape

Date: November 17th, 1998

"What makes that boy so twisted?" Willow asked as the music slowed. She pressed close to Xander and swayed slightly.

"Don't worry, he's no more evil than us," Xander reassured her, pulling her close by her hips. "We're the baddest of the bad,"

"I know," Willow pouted. They heard yelling from the area with the pool tables. Willow turned around and pressed back into Xander, continuing her sway, so she could see what was going on.

Someone staggered back, both from drunkenness and having been punched in the face, and fell on the ground. Warren laughed and stood over him, also drunk, and held a pool cue over the other vamp's chest, and was about to plant it down when a drunken Andrew, who became very loving and happy when he was drunk, stopped him.

"He's also an obnoxious drunk," Xander smirked.

"Very," Willow said, tilting her head up to kiss Xander. "But he's a complete sadist, with the way he marks and poses his victims. It's impressive, really, how long he makes them suffer. Nearly feel sorry for the girls. His boyfriend's kind of a softie, but he did kill his own mother. What if the Master think they're better than us?"

"Well, let's take care of him,"

"Oh, but his taste in victims is so _good,"_ Willow said. "Think we could get him to find us a kitten to play with?"

"Is the puppy not enough?" Xander asked.

"He's too gentle. A kitten to play with him would make him more fun,"

"How does Warren factor in to this?"

"Like I said, good taste. Get him to find us a nice, innocent girl to turn," Willow turned back to Xander and bit his lip.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Xander said, running his hands down her body.

0-0-0-0-0

Tara walked down the school on her way to the bathroom. The one closest to the class was flooded for some reason, so she had to go down an obscure hall to get to the next closest one.

"Tara!" A boy's voice called out.

She thought it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. She turned around and saw a familiar boy strolling towards.

"Tara!" He said again, walking closer.

Tara recognized him, and was about to turn around to turn and run when she was grabbed him behind, one wrapped around her midsection and the other's hand clapped to her mouth.

"Hey, long time, no see," The familiar boy, Andrew grinned, walking up to her. "I mean, I never really missed you, consider our only interaction was me crying to you about my dead boyfriend," He motioned to the person who was holding her in place, Warren, and smirked. "Which, as you can see," He dramatically put on his game face. "I'm over it,"

Tara tried to scream, but Warren's hand was firmly on her mouth. Besides, this hall was only lockers, no classrooms. No one around to hear her scream. Why, oh _why_ hadn't she taken a buddy?

Speaking of Warren's hand, the other hand and trailed down her body and working its way down the waistband of her skirt.

"I'd like my kitten unspoiled please," Willow's voice said as she walked in through the hidden sewer entrance to the building.

"Hey, I picked her out," Warren said, running his hand down her thigh, causing her to try to escape even harder. "Shouldn't I get to have some fun with her? Test her out for you?"

"If your taste is as perfect as you claim," Willow said, stepping in front of Tara and tilting the girl's chin up, examining her. "Then you won't need to. Let's go," She started walking back into the sewers, Andrew following her.

"I'm doing you a service, you know," Warren said, dragging the struggling Tara with him as the went into the tunnel.

"Actually," Xander smirked, emerging from behind and grabbing Warren's head. "We won't be needing your services anymore," he twisted Warren's head, turning him to dust.

Tara tried to run, but Xander and Willow grabbed her.

Andrew also tried to run, but Xander caught him with his free arm.

"Let him go," Willow smirked, licking Tara's neck. "He'll serve as a warning to anyone who tries to outdo us,"

"It's your lucky day, kid," Xander said, letting him go.

Andrew ran. He ran deep into the sewers, never planning on looking back.

"Besides, we have better things to do," Willow said, sinking her fangs into Tara's throat.


End file.
